Pokémon Academy: The Williams Sidestory
by WaqueKoala 2.0
Summary: From Hello 12's Pokémon Academy, comes a spin-off with the one least likely to succeed in life. Join Alex, his step sister Grace, and his mute cousin Maxwell, in their adventures of fame, fortune, and a good bed to sleep in.
1. Chapter 1: Alex

**A/N: Takes in between the Meloetta Chapter.**

"Come on teach, I'll just give the guys some breather before the funeral. We still have a few days before going back to Kalos." Alexander pleaded to his former boss and teacher. Alexander had a brilliant plan to have team building exercise for his group with no apparent reason. "I promise I'll report our activites in time, trust me."

Ben Spruce, or Professor Ben thought hard about the boy's idea until he agreed. "Well I suppose it can help for your team, just promise me you won't keep the schedule tight." Alexander one of the biggest smiles of his life and thanked the professor. "Say hi to your father for me for me, its been long since we've last seen each other."

"You can can count on me Spruce!"

"I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Come on Treetop!"

"I swear to Arceus I'll smack your brains like last time."

"Fine..." as Alexander went out of the office to break the news to his team. Ben just stared at the picture of his days as a graduate student, with a five year old Alexander, a woman in her early thirties, a young girl with blonde hair, and his former mentor Mr. Williams, wearing a bespokes suit. _"I still remember this picture like it was yesterday."_ As he laughed at the times he tried to keep the boy out of trouble

Meanwhile, Alexander broke the news to Megan. "Good news Megs! We've got ourselves two days of team building exercises!"

"You? Lead team building? Your kidding." Megan just said with an antagonizing tone. "Come on Megs, we need this. Especially with Kell and Rita." He said and continued, "I feel something is blocking their typical friendship levels."

"Since when did you became concered? All I know is that you sleep or read that damned book all the time."

"I have reasons okay? We'll just take a day in Undella to remove those extra stress we've been penting up. The funeral is kinda making this visit more depressing. Plus with that weird kid who attacked some of the guys, we really need a vacation." as he explained with a very convincing tone.

"Okay fine, but... I have big concerns with this least stupid plan of yours."

And Alexander raised his eyebrows. "Like?" He asked.

"Well, did you even planned it?" Even though she knew Alexander can do it properly, she doesn't trust him doing this kind of work. He just laughed and said, "I've been planning this at the start of the Preparations Camp. Looks like someone wasn't paying attention." And Megan ticked off and threw stuff at Alexander, "SHUT UP YOU!" While the boy just laughed and ran around the campus.

After a few moments, he bumped at Rita, seeing her he said, "Hey Rita!"

"Oh hey Alex..."

"What seems to be the problem my dear lass?" He was really concerned with Rita right now. The Rita he knows always do the typical dark humour he loves and laughs at. But Rita just dodged the question and ran. "Rita wait!" As he followed the girl. _'Come on Rita, don't make my job that hard.'_ Alexander kept on chasing Rita until he lost sight of her. Feeling disappointed, he just shouted and threw a empty can in the wall. "WHY DOES EVERYONE FEELS SO EDGY AND WEIRD!" And he gave up from the chase and just sat down in a nearby bench.

 _'I just wish everything will go out fine. I'm very worried with Rita, even Kell is acting weird. Man this is stupid.'_ As he picked up his Pokégear and called Megan about the situation. "Hey Megan... Yeah Yeah... I guess we'll postpone our little thing... Yeah, break the bad news for Ben... Well I met Rita a few minutes ago... Well thanks anyway." as he cutted off the call and went back to the dorms.

As he was walking back, he bumped to the last person he just wanted to see.

"Alex?"

"Hey Myska."


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

Chapter II: Rage

As Alex stared at Myska for a few seconds, he returned to his senses when the girl began waving her hands in front of his face. "Alex? Are you fine?" She said, worried.

"Oh, it's nothing." Alex shrugged off, "Just this leadership thing rubbing me off or something." A half truth, he thought but enough of an answer to give and changed the subject quickly. "So... About that incident..."

Myska blushed on what Alex was talking about. Apparently after being hypnotized by an Mythical Pokémon and being in the border line between best friends and a passionate bromance with a guy who you literally hate his guts , and of course being kissed by a girl who you like (who likes you back, apparently). Don't even ask why.

"I DON'T KNOW! I ACTED ON IMPULSE!" Myska said frantically and ran away looking like a tamato berry. Trying to forget everything. She kissed her crush, with details not even a ten year old should know.

Alex just stood, stupefied and in plain shock. "Okay... That was awkward." He then just carried off, walking down the halls of the school.

┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

Alex woke up late, as usual with Megan already out of their shared dorm. He then let Mizu out to let his best friend/partner in crime eat.

"No, no, no, no... Mmm... Eh, this will do." As Alex grabbed a can of processed food made of Magikarp. As he was eating he noticed the door open and saw Megan enter.

"Any weird stuff happened to this gloomy day?" Alex inquired while chewing.

"First off, no. And second, don't talk when your mouth is full." Megan retorted. "Oh, and Professor likes to have a chat with you." As she removed her shoes and sat on the couch. Then, she remembered something. "Did you talk to Kell and Rita yesterday? I'm worried about those two."

"Tried." Alex said, he was worried about the two of them. They are his responsibility for Arceus' sake! "I'll try again after my chat with Spruce. Catch you on the flip side, let's go Mizu."

The Oshawott then followed the boy, and Alex let the pokémon rest on his head. He then, went out still wearing his pajamas.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" As Megan shouted, trying to follow Alex but felt lazy, going back to the couch to rest. 'But to be fair, he is not being him. I hope that stays long.' As she let out a sigh of relief.

┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

Some of the students were looking at Alex weirldy. To be fair, he was wearing pajamas. As he was heading to the faculty room, he saw Chroma waving at him.

"Hey man..." Chroma then stopped talking and looked at Alex. "Dude, you are aware that you are wearing your pajamas right?"

"So?"

"And your Oshawott is sleeping in your head."

"And?"

'Wow, I thought Professor Ben was the snarky one.' Chroma thought deeply, as he observed Alex looking a bit tired, naturally. And a tired Alex is a snarky Alex. Kell eloquently commented about it every time Alex and the said boy when they were together. "And, it looks weird?"

Alex looked at Chroma as if Mareep began to fly. "Ah... Crap." As the pajama clad boy did a facepalm.

Chroma just laughed. "Man dude, I know you are lazy but this goes way too far."

"Eh... I'll do it later. If you see Kell, tell him I need to talk to him later."

Chroma just gave a mocking salute. "You can count on me chief." Then he walked away, presumably trying to find Kell. Alex then entered the faculty room and saw Ben all alone, holding two small envelopes.

"Really? Of all the clothes you wear and you wear your weird pajamas?" Ben commented.

"I resent that." As Alex sat down in a chair near Ben's table, setting Mizu on his lap. "So, what's the rush Benjamin?"

Professor Ben was about to say something about the "Benjamin Incident", but sighed in annoyance, giving Alex one of the envelopes. The boy then opened the envelope. Inside, was a letter meant for the boy. "I gave Grace her's a few moments ago I tell you." Alex then read the letter, with a serious face.

"When did you receive this?" Alex asked.

"Yesterday."

"Why you gave it to me now?"

"You were busy."

"Fair enough." As the boy read the contents of the letter. Then, his face went serious when he saw the sender's name. "Dang Benjamin, this is serious."

"I told you my name is just Ben! NOT BENJAMIN!" The professor raged. Which was true anyway. Ben then, chased Alex, shouting obscenities to the boy. As acquaintances or in Ben's case, the boy's mentor, Alex really know how to push the professor's rage button.

"CALM YOUR MILTANK UDDERS BEN!" As Alex tried to escape and dodge everything thrown at him. The boy jumped, ducked and slided like a veteran parkour athlete, with no experience whatsoever.

"AND FOR THE RECORD! I DO NOT HAVE MILTANK UDDERS!"

┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

Alex and Mizu came back to the door, all exhausted. The boy quickly locked the door, from the chain to the one unlocked by the key. Megan then came out of her room, observing that Alex's frantic face.

"Pushed the professor's buttons again?" She asked nonchalantly.

"What does it look like woman?! I INCURRED THE WRATH OF A GOD DRESSED IN A PHARMACIST'S ROBE!" Alexander answered back. Then, he covered his mouth when he heard Professor screaming his name

"COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE WILLIAMS! YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ALIVE I TELL YOU!" As Professor Ben screamed. Like a possessed torchic out for blood.

(End)


End file.
